Discreta & Perfecta
by Gaiasole
Summary: Harry siempre es aventura, Ron humor en cambio Hermione es la discreta y esto en ocasiones vuelve loco al primero. Terminado.


**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**Discreta y Perfecta**

"…" Pensamientos

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

_Me gusta cuando callas porque estas como ausente…_

A Hermione le solía encantar esa frase del poema y siempre la había pescado escribiéndolo a orillas de un pergamino o secretamente en las orillas de algunos libros cuando la lectura no resultaba tan interesante como para que ella leyera completa la obra del autor.

Ella siempre estaba devorando libros que incluso a él le resultaban excesivos, lo cierto es que no armaba tanto jaleo de ello como Ron. Y es que en eso sentido la relación de los amigos era completamente diferente, Ron era el relajado y despistado, Harry el intuitivo y amable, en cambio, en cambio Hermione era la discreta y perfecta.

Su discreción a veces se convertía en reserva, sus pensamientos eran recelosamente guardados por candados que solo podían ser abiertos o vistos por su amigo Harry que con una sola mirada de sus ojos verdes podía leer sus pensamientos y desarmarle. Por eso mismo es que el chico se mostraba tan renuente de algunos días para acá a dejarla sola, sabía que su amiga ocultaba algo que la mayor parte del tiempo la tenía nerviosa.

—¿Hermione, desde cuando somos amigos?

—Hum… desde que se le perdió el sapo a Neville creo.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Ah si?- por primera vez la chica alzo la vista de su libro y vio a Harry Potter sentado en el piso junto a ella estando ambos en la sala común con sus uniformes un poco desaliñados después del largo día que se había extendido gracias a que Snape le dio la gana castigarlos porque estaba de buenas, no querían pensar que habría hecho el nariz ganchuda de haber estado de malas.

—Si, fue mucho antes- expreso el muchacho con el brillo de unos divertidos ojos verdes.

—¿Antes?- expreso la castaña frunciendo el ceño— Harry si me estas tratando de embaucar te advierto que el castigo de Snape no me dejo precisamente de buenas.

—Fue antes Hermione, ¿OH cómo puedes tu explicar que sepa leer tan bien tu mente ah?- entonces el muchacho se levanto tomando las manos de Hermione— Cuando necesites hablar estaré ahí, tú ya sabes como llamarme- se inclino a besarla en la frente dejando un galeón en su mano mientras se retiraba a su habitación con una gran sonrisa.

—"_Solo es cuestión de tiempo_"- se decía el joven muy contento

×÷×÷× **Discreta y Perfecta** ×÷×÷×

Después de dos semanas el joven Potter no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras.

—¡Demonios!- golpeo la pared con furia.

—Venga Harry tenemos un partido en veinte minutos y si no dejas de golpear todo a tu paso…- intento calmarle Ron desde que el león andaba hecho una fiera.

—¡Siempre me confía todo, TODO!

—¿Todo?- se ruborizo Ron.

—¡Rayos Ron no me refería a ese TODO!

—Venga Harry seguro que Hermione solo tiene uno de sus lapsos que les dan a las chicas.

—Ron hablamos de Hermione de MI Hermione ella no sufre lapsos ese es tu papel.

—¡Hey! Estoy haciendo gala de buena voluntad para animarte y tú me ofendes- se levanto el pelirrojo con gesto aparentemente molesto mientras Harry reía al ver las pecas de su amigo moverse con gracia o eso fue la impresión que le dio, aquello disipo un poco la tensión que le había invadido desde que Hermione había entrado en mutismo.

—Lo siento Ron.

—No te culpes hermano digo a nadie le puede resultar fácil que la chica que te guste lleve semanas sin hablarte y que encima de todo llegue Krum que es su ex novio para jugar un "Partido Amistoso" sin contar que le halla sacado mas frases por no mencionar las sonrisas que le dedica a él y no a ti en tantos días; además, si a esto le añadimos que a Krum lo compro uno de los mejores equipos de escocia y su contrato fue millonario hasta yo podría sentirme mal

El silencio invadió el vestuario por un minuto antes de que Harry tomara su escoba y le dirigiera una mirada fulminante a su mejor amigo.

—Ron la próxima vez que me animes en algo referente a Hermione prénsalo dos veces si te aprecias un poco.

El pelirrojo asintió pálido recordando las palabras que siempre le decía su hermana "_Ron mejor cállate_" no era una frase muy amable pero si una que le ahorraría muchos problemas si la practicara de vez en cuando. Pero es que el no era precisamente el discreto del grupo.

×÷×÷× **Discreta y Perfecta** ×÷×÷×

—¡Krum, Krum, Krum!- fue lo que escucho Harry Potter en el estadio de Quidditch de Hogwarts pero ni los gritos no los por demás ensordecedores alaridos eran lo que habían captado su atención.

Estaba tan nítido en su mente.

Krum y Hermione…

Hermione sonreía…Krum le imitaba.

Y solo fueron unos segundos a penas un pequeño lapso pero para Harry Potter fue el infierno mismo.

—¡Harry!-intento llamarle Ron— ¡Es nuestro turno de salir Harry!

—"_Se lo dijo_"- las iris se encendieron en pura furia— "_Hermione se lo contó, ese secreto que me a estado guardando a Mi ¡A MI! Se lo acaba de decir a Krum_"

—Se lo dijo…- alcanzo a escuchar Ron a su capitán antes de que este saliera disparado y ante el atónito de todos los presente Harry Potter en su magnifica escoba y con el traje de honor del equipo de Hogwarts derribo al imponente Krum y en un arrebato tomo a Hermione en brazos hasta desaparecer en el cielo haciéndose un diminuto punto.

—¡Tierra, tierra!- bajo Hermione besando el suelo donde por fin la había dejado Harry. Una vez compuesta de lo que ella llamaría por el resto de su vida "_El momento más vergonzoso y agonizante de mi vida_" empuño la varita hacía el pecho de Harry— ¡Te volviste loco!

—¡Mirad! La señorita me habla- grito Harry alzando los brazos— Después de dos semanas… de saber que raptándote era la única forma de conseguirlo ¡Lo habría hecho mucho antes!

—¿Harry?- más calmada la castaña acerco su mano a la frente de Harry— ¿Será que has pillado un virus?

—¿Un virus?- pregunto más atónito que conciente el joven mago— ¡El único virus que me ah molestado este tiempo se llama Krum!- grito tomando la mano de la castaña.

—¿Víctor te ah estado molestando?- la castaña se soltó al mismo tiempo que un juramento salía de su boca— ¡Prometió no decir nada!

—¿Decir?- "_Es probable que ya sean novios y tu papanatas no te has dado cuenta_"— El no me lo ah dicho Hermione; pero, si ese era el secreto que me has estado guardando entonces es mejor que no me lo digas

—¡Prometí a Víctor no decírtelo!

—¿Se lo prometiste?- "_Claro rómpanle el corazón al niño que vivió_".

—Si Harry todo paso este ultimas vacaciones que estuve en casa de Víctor.

—¿El te lo pidió?

—Si…

—¿Y tu prometiste hacerlo?

—¡Claro!

—¿Por qué?- maldijo Harry— ¡Mira Hermione, no me digas más! Si tu lo quieres yo me apartare es más intentare no molestarte tal vez con el tiempo volvamos a ser amigos…

—¡Merlín Harry yo ya no quiero ser tu amiga!

—¡No Hermione eso nunca!- la agarro con fuerza de las muñecas— Tu eres mi amiga, eres tu la discreta, perfecta aun cuando callas y me sacas de quicio por no saber que piensa esa mente tuya ¡Odio que calles conmigo porque eres mía, MIA! Y si Krum es tu novio entonces será lo último que sea en esta vida, ¡Porque antes lo mato!

—¡Harry!- lo alcanzo Hermione rápidamente al ver que este ya tomaba su escoba y esta vez fue ella quien lo tomo por sus muñecas— ¡No soy novia de Víctor! No se que te hizo pensarlo pero digo no, no hay manera, el esta prometido ¿Sabes? Con una chica de su mismo país por eso estuve en su casa asistí a su compromiso pero nada mas.

—¿Segura?- pregunto con esperanza el muchacho mientras ella sonreía ligeramente.

—¿Harry, desde cuando somos amigos?

—Desde lo del troll…creo

—Te equivocas

—¿Ah si?— miro el negro azabache desconfiado a su amiga

—Si- dijo firmemente— Fue antes Harry ¿OH cómo puedes tu explicar que te amara desde el primer instante?

—¿Amarme?- los ojos verdes parecían fuera de orbita— ¡Amarme!

—Claro es solo que no me animaba a confesártelo por eso estaba distante contigo de no ser por Víctor que llego animarme esto de declararme a Harry Potter hubiera llevado más tiempo, ¿Ves?

—Tontita…- en un día de arrebatos Harry entrelazo esta vez sus manos que a comparación de las de ella eran pequeñas eh inclinándose un poco la beso probando que esta vez el sueño nos e desvanecería como tantas veces le había pasado a él en las ultimas semanas. Al abrir sus ojos supo que esta vez fue real y que superaba los sueños con creces.

—Te mentí, _me gusta cuando callas porque estas como ausente_- dijo apenado— así me resulta más interesante descubrir que me oculta mi discreta y siempre perfecta novia. Lo cierto es que a Harry la frase de Hermione le gustaba pero no tanto como aquella que decía "Por bien que hable la mujer, le está mejor callar" y el sabía hacerlo de una forma que ambos disfrutaban, tomándola con gentileza Harry se inclino e inicio un nuevo beso probando que además de discreta Hermione era perfecta besándole a él.

**FIN**

**Publicado**: 15 DE MARZO DEL 2007.

**Reeditado**: 26 de Mayo del 2006.


End file.
